1. Field
The present disclosure relates to cooling systems, more particularly to cooling systems for optical systems having dewars.
2. Description of Related Art
Certain optical systems (e.g., infrared optical systems) include multiple imaging modes (e.g., MWIR, LWIR, SWIR) which each require an optical imaging device operatively associated with a lens or other optical opening. The heat from the optical chip itself, mechanical hardware, and the surrounding electrical systems can degrade the image quality by washing out the image.
To address this, cooling systems can be employed. In some cases, the optical chips are placed in a dewar for active cooling. Since each dewar in a system can have differing cooling requirements, each dewar requires its own dedicated compressor to selectively and actively cool each optical chip to predetermined temperatures independently. Having multiple compressors increases the size, weight, and complexity of the optical systems relative to systems where cooling is not required.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved cooling systems for optical systems. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.